Reunion
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: Sherlock comes back after 3 years of being absent. John's life is in pieces. Will he take him back into his life?


Sherlock does not belong to me, its BBC's, and I lay no claim.

This is a conversation I had with a stranger in Omegle just today, and it came out so great, I wanted to share it.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

**You:** Watson, so nice to see you

**Stranger:** ...This... this can't be real.

**Stranger:** I saw you die.

**Stranger:** Three years ago.

**You:** dear Watson

**You:** you should know by now not to trust your eyes

**Stranger:** I was THERE! I checked your pulse!

**Stranger:** You were dead!

**You:** oh pish posh!

**Stranger:** THREE YEARS, HOLMES

**You:** haven't you ever heard of the ball in the armpit?

**You:** ...

**You:** I'm sorry John

**Stranger:** I cannot believe you.

**You:** JOhn I had to disappear!

**You:** Moriarty still had men stationed all around town

**Stranger:** Do you have any idea of what I've gone through the past 3 years?!

**Stranger:** I don't expect you to understand.

**Stranger:** You never seemed to understand.

**You:** John Moran was about to shoot you

**You:** I could not let you die, and so I had to take the opportunity

**Stranger:** I /watched/ you die!

**You:** By doing that Moriarti's men would not have a reason to come after you or Mrs. Hudson

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** And I would be free to pursue them without fearing for your lives

**You:** John please

**Stranger:** Stand still, you deserve this punch in the face.

**You:** oomph!

**You:** well I suppose so

**You:** no more

**You:** you said one punch!

**Stranger:** One more for good measure.

**You:** no JOhn!

**You:** Alright

**Stranger:** There. Now I'm done.

**You:** I suppose I deserved that

**Stranger:** Yes! You did!

**You:** Oh John stop it

**You:** I apologized already

**Stranger:** You hurt me more than getting shot, Sherlock.

**You:** Now Moran is dead and Moriarti's men are no more though

**You:** And you still had Lestrade and Molly and Sarah

**You:** and Mrs. Hudson!

**Stranger:** It's not the same.

**You:** ...

**You:** at least you had them John...

**Stranger:** They're not you.

**You:** John no one ever can be me

**You:** but No one ever can be you either

**You:** and these 3 years, the room in the mind palace that was dedicated to you was the only one that remained unchanged

**You:** do understand John that you were not the only one hurt during this time

**Stranger:** I still see it when I close my eyes. The fall.

**Stranger:** I couldn't sleep for six months

**You:** you had people around you

**Stranger:** not without waking up screaming

**You:** I had nobody John

**You:** I slept in the dirt, I spend all my time hunting them

**You:** Look at me John, do I look alright to you?

**Stranger:** Well, I did just repeatedly punch you

**You:** Oh I don't mean that, you did that before and I didn't complain

**Stranger:** You asked me to before.

**Stranger:** To play a battered priest

**Stranger:** This time you deserved it.

**You:** Well yes, but never the les

**You:** John

**You:** what would Mrs. Hudson think

**You:** I just came back and you're already beating me

**Stranger:** She'd probably think you deserved it too.

**You:** she'd say we were having a domestic

**You:** well yes I suppose

**You:** But what I'm trying to say

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** You hurt a lot of people, Sherlock.

**Stranger:** And then you just... turned up

**Stranger:** Like it was just another day

**You:** please...forgive me...

**You:** Mycroft only told me today that the last of his men was caught

**Stranger:** I don't know if I can forgive you so easily, Sherlock

**Stranger:** I'm glad you've come back...

**Stranger:** But...

**You:** well can't we go back to Baker St

**You:** I'll even buy milk

**Stranger:** You can't come back and pretend nothing changed

**You:** and I'll move the skull

**Stranger:** I had to accept that you were dead

**You:** why not?

**Stranger:** I had to force myself to move on.

**Stranger:** I got married, Sherlock.

**You:** But I'm back

**Stranger:** Things aren't the same as they were.

**Stranger:** The world did not stop just because you disappeared

**You:** But John we were good together!

**You:** yours did.

**Stranger:** I WATCHED you DIE, Sherlock!

**You:** And I had to make it so you can LIVE!

**You:** You think I wanted to leave?

**Stranger:** I had to move on.

**You:** leave the house, skull, Mrs. Hudson, the work

**You:** leave you...

**You:** I see

**Stranger:** I couldn't keep pretending that I was just going to wake up and everything would be back to normal.

**Stranger:** I tried.

**Stranger:** But you were still gone.

**You:** It was all for your safety John

**Stranger:** I tried eating my gun twice, Sherlock. Because I couldn't go on.

**You:** I trust Mycroft put an end to that

**You:** I had him look after you

**You:** within reason ofcourse

**You:** Even if I wasn;t there I couldn;t let you be completely without support

**You:** You'd hobble in a ditch if I did!

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** no

**You:** di you?

**You:** did*

**You:** I'm sure I told him to look after you

**You:** John he gave me updates on you every few months

**You:** he never mentioned the gun...

**Stranger:** Did he tell you about the suicide attempts?

**You:** no

**Stranger:** There were three.

**Stranger:** One every year.

**You:** he never said

**Stranger:** Of course not.

**You:** Mycroft told me you were doing better after 6 months

**You:** and I was...happy

**You:** that you were able to...just be

**You:** It let me work in peace

**Stranger:** Do I look alright now, Sherlock?

**Stranger:** He did that so you didn't worry, obviously.

**You:** is that rhetorical?

**You:** Mycroft had no right to hide information like this from me!

**You:** He was my only link to you and my life

**You:** John I spend a year in complete information darkness

**You:** I couldn't check on you

**You:** I had no safe way to contact anyone

**Stranger:** There was a lot that Mycroft didn't tell you

**You:** John I had to be charming to get money!

**Stranger:** Tried killing myself, had to go see a therapist, I'm on medication now for the flashbacks, for the depression...

**You:** oh John...

**Stranger:** I took a leave of absence from the hospital because I could not work

**Stranger:** And look, the limp is back too

**You:** he said it was gone...

**You:** how could he lie to me?

**Stranger:** To keep you working, I'm sure.

**Stranger:** Your brother is an arse.

**You:** oh God such an arse!

**You:** such a big one too...

**You:** I heard rumors though

**You:** that hi choked on a cake when he got my first message

**You:** he*

**You:** apparently he was shocked

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** well he did!

**You:** where do you live now?

**You:** I know that its near a park, with a lake

**Stranger:** Yes, I moved across London. I couldn't stand to be near Baker St

**You:** Do you think the flat is still open?

**You:** I do need somewhere to live

**Stranger:** Most likely.

**You:** and I really don't want to sleep in motels anymore

**You:** or dirt

**Stranger:** I'm sure you could ask Mrs Hudson.

**You:** ...

**You:** would you come with me?

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** I don't know.

**You:** please John

**Stranger:** It's a lot to deal with.

**You:** I won't ask you to come back to me, just be there when I talk to her

**You:** John she's old

**Stranger:** You're going to give her a heart attack

**You:** I know!

**You:** thats why I need a doctor to go with me, and I can't very well call molly

**You:** The girl would just think more...thoughts...of romantic inclination again

**Stranger:** Wait, did Molly know?

**You:** Who do you think provided the corpse for the burial...

**You:** and performed the autopsy

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** I'm going to hit you again.

**You:** Regardless of everything that was not something I could pull off alone

**You:** No!

**You:** ouch...

**You:** why'd you have to get my eye

**Stranger:** You deserved that.

**You:** but my eye...

**Stranger:** Maybe if you didn't move into my punch...

**Stranger:** I would have hit your chest if you didn't try to duck

**You:** I was trying to get away!

**You:** You are surprisingly intimidating for someone your size!

**You:** so...

**Stranger:** I was a SOLDIER, Sherlock.

**You:** well ofcourse you were!

**You:** Did you hear me dispute that?

**You:** You just always look so cuddly in your jumpers...

**Stranger:** It's to throw you off.

**You:** ah

**You:** It works surprisingly well...

**Stranger:** Of course. That's why you have a black eye.

**You:** No wonder your reindeer one was som comfortable while I was in Canada...

**You:** and a bruised rib...

**Stranger:** That you deserved

**You:** ...

**You:** phew-phew-phew...

**You:** Would you go with me?

**Stranger:** ...Fine.

**You:** then we shall go right now, I'm sure Mrs. Hudson can bring us some tea

**Stranger:** I'll let her know I'm coming, and that I'm bringing a guest.

**You:** you don't want to tell her right away?

**You:** It really would prepare her better

**Stranger:** I'll tell her. Go put some ice on that eye.

**You:** But we're in a park...

**You:** I mean I can catch a duck and put an egg on it...

**You:** Did you know I am now very very good at hunting?

**Stranger:** Use this water bottle of mine.

**You:** I even shot a gazelle!

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** I traveled a lot and Moran was notorious for hunting in Africa

**Stranger:** Sherlock.

**You:** yes John?

**Stranger:** Shut up about your travels.

**Stranger:** I don't care.

**You:** but

**Stranger:** I care that you're here now.

**You:** ...

**You:** me too

**You:** Shall we go give Mrs. Hudson that heart attack then?

**You:** I trust you revive her when needed

**Stranger:** You're taking too much joy in this.

**You:** :)

**Stranger:** Fine, let's go. Then I'm going to punch your brother.

**You:** Ooh! Can I watch?

**Stranger:** No.

**You:** Can I watch you punch Lestrade?

**Stranger:** ...LESTRADE knew about it too!?

**You:** I can only assume he did, seeing as he spent a lot of time warming my brother's bed after his divorce was complete

**Stranger:** ... hold still.

**You:** Despite the umbrella Mycroft always had been good with the...No John!

**You:** why now!?

**You:** What did I do now?!

**You:** ouch!

**Stranger:** Right in the nipple.

**You:** oooouch!

**You:** whyyy?

**You:** You know what

**You:** Next time I"LL punch you!

**Stranger:** You can try.

**You:** What do you mean I can try?

**You:** I can fight very well, how do you think I survived all this time?

**You:** And got rid of those men

**You:** By cuddling them in your jumpers?

**Stranger:** Remember who is the trained soldier here.

**You:** Although it would have given them a surprise...

**You:** And who shot a gazelle?

**Stranger:** A gazelle is not another human being.

**You:** Yes, its faster.

**You:** And has horns.

**You:** Although some men do too

**Stranger:** ...I'll punch you in the groin next.

**You:** Don't you dare

**You:** John no!

**You:** I'll defend myself this time!

**Stranger:** You deserve it, but I'll wait until you least expect it.

**You:** ...You wouldn't dare

**Stranger:** Oh, yes I will.

**Stranger:** Remember the bucket of cold water during your shower?

**Stranger:** This will be more unexpected

**You:** What!

**You:** John Hamish Watson what would Mrs. Hudson say!

**You:** Why that poor woman

**Stranger:** She thought the bucket of water was funny.

**Stranger:** Remember? She laughed

**You:** No she hadn't!

**You:** That was at her silly TV show

**Stranger:** Oh no, she thought it was wonderful.

**Stranger:** That's why she did it the second time.

**You:** ...I hate you both...

**You:** I come back to my loved ones and what do I get? Punched, kicked, and a promise of cold water...

**You:** Should've brought you Mycroft first

**Stranger:** I would have punched you both equally.

**You:** /But he has more ground to cover!

**Stranger:** Come here, Sherlock. I'm not going to hit you.

**You:** ...Are you sure?

**Stranger:** I promise.

**You:** because I'd like to keep my eye as intact as I can now...

**You:** ok

**Stranger:** See?

**Stranger:** It's called a hug.

**Stranger:** Not so bad.

**You:** ...its uncomfortable...

**Stranger:** It's a sign of affection.

**You:** What do I do with my hands?

**Stranger:** You either stand there stupidly or hug me back.

**You:** I'll hug...

**Stranger:** Just wrap your arms around my back

**You:** Am I suppose to grope your arse now?

**Stranger:** Only if you want me to knee you in the crotch.

**You:** Thats what the other men did...

**Stranger:** No, Sherlock.

**You:** Ok.

**You:** ...

**You:** So is there a time limit to this?...

**Stranger:** Whenever I feel like letting go.

**You:** A social norm?...

**Stranger:** Normally it lasts a few seconds.

**You:** A warm feeling or something?...

**Stranger:** But you've been gone.

**Stranger:** That warm feeling is normal.

**You:** Oh, ok then...

**Stranger:** There. Now I feel better.

**Stranger:** Let's go see Mrs Hudson.

**You:** Very well

**You:** ...I would still like to see you punch Mycroft

**Stranger:** I still might.

**You:** can I please watch?

**Stranger:** I would probably punch the Queen mum if she were in on this too.

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** Punching Mycroft is close enough.

**You:** :)

**Stranger:** Come on.

**You:** I'm coming, I'm coming...

**Stranger:** Stop analyzing my limp.

**You:** But Watson, it tells so muchQ

**You:** !*

**Stranger:** It is invasive.

**You:** You're the Doctor, you're invasive

**You:** I just observe

**You:** You'd know if I as invasive

**Stranger:** You haven't changed.

**You:** Well why would I?

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** ...

**You:** sorry...

**Stranger:** At least you stopped smoking.

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** Oh come on...

**You:** actually...

**Stranger:** Choose your next words very carefully.

**You:** there is not a lot of places to but nicotine patches in Australia...

**You:** or Timbuktu...

**You:** But I did stop using! Please don;t hit me again!

**Stranger:** You're quitting. Right now.

**You:** But John.

**You:** Oh very well

**You:** But you have to get me the patches!

**Stranger:** They're to help you QUIT

**You:** ...I'll need at least 2 boxes to start with, at the beginning my addiction will require more then the prescribed norm.

**You:** And they'll have to be the good kind

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** Well its not the first time I'll be quitting John, I know my limits

**You:** Nor the first thing.

**Stranger:** Sherlock.

**You:** I trust Mycroft had already described my youthful...likes...

**Stranger:** ...Sherlock.

**You:** John I lived on the street, and I;ve already said that I had to be charming to get money.

**Stranger:** Sherlock, shut up.

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** Get in the cab.

**You:**

**You:** 221 B Baker St

**Stranger:** I am glad you're back, Sherlock.

**You:** I should certainly hope so.

**You:** I...missed you...

**Stranger:** If you ever do something that stupid again, I'm going to castrate you with a rusty spoon.

**You:** ...O_o...

**You:** How in the world...

**Stranger:** Do not doubt me.

**You:** John I never knew you had it in you!

**Stranger:** It has been a long, long three years.

**You:** ...

**You:** I see that your marriage is...stagnant...

**Stranger:** ... Don't do that.

**Stranger:** Don't analyze me.

**Stranger:** Don't tell me that I'll be getting divorce papers in a week.

**You:** ...

**You:** It'll be at least a month...

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** ...

**You:** Unless

**You:** You would like her back.

**You:** And not to go away ofcourse.

**Stranger:** At this point... I'd rather move back in with you.

**Stranger:** Skull and all

**Stranger:** I have your skull, actually.

**You:** Oh how wonderful

**Stranger:** I talked to him a lot.

**You:** How has he been?

**You:** A great listener that one is.

**You:** Did you know, John, that I dug him up when I was 7?

**Stranger:** I took very good care of him.

**Stranger:** I talked to him a lot after... the fall.

**You:** Thank you. Even though I'm sure he was one of the reasons for your wife's discontent...

**You:** My friend had bore witness to many tragic events during his time as a skull. Yours not being the first he listened to.

**Stranger:** Of course.

**Stranger:** I'm sure he will be glad to have you back.

**You:** Did you ever wonder why I talk to him so much?

**Stranger:** At first I did.

**Stranger:** Then I realized it wasn't any of my concern.

**Stranger:** Since asking would be invasive.

**You:** ...

**You:** Was that a hint?

**Stranger:** Yes, Sherlock.

**You:** Ah...

**You:** Very well

**Stranger:** I'm going to give Mrs Hudson a call.

**Stranger:** So she knows we're coming.

**Stranger:** And so she can prepare an ice pack for your eye.

**You:** I do hope the damage will not be renewed anytime soon...

**Stranger:** She may punch you too.

**You:** ...She did have a serial killer for a husband...

**You:** Frankly John, I'm a bit more cautious of her then I eas of you

**You:** You punch...

**You:** Mrs. Hudson...

**Stranger:** Hello, Mrs Hudson. It's John, John Watson...

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** Yes, I'm coming for a visit, I hope that's alright...

**Stranger:** I'm... I'm bringing a friend. A very old friend.

**Stranger:** Yes, Mrs Hudson. He's alive.

**Stranger:** Yes, I already punched him.

**Stranger:** Several times.

**You:** John!

**You:** Don't give her ideas!

**You:** Mrs. Hudson!

**Stranger:** He needs an ice pack.

**You:** Don't listen to him, he is lying!

**You:** But yes, well I do need one of those...

**Stranger:** We'll be there in a bit, Mrs Hudson.

**You:** Bring us tea!

**You:** And biscuits!

**Stranger:** She says she is going to give you a piece of her mind.

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** But now she's expecting us.

**You:** You realize that she might poison me right?

**You:** Mr. Hudson was not the one to work in a chemlab for 27 years after all...

**You:** Well John...Just know, that if I keel over in our living room on YOUR chair...

**Stranger:** She won't poison you

**You:** Then the poison detection kit should still be under the buckwheat

**You:** I'm not so certain...

**You:** Oh look we're here

**You:** Now Molly will have a real look at my cold body...And no smash wounds either...

**Stranger:** Did she see you nude?

**You:** Just a quick paralytic in the stomach and the esophagus coating...

**You:** Yes

**You:** She did need to get a new attire after the incident, and there was no private place ot change

**You:** ...I make a convincing woman.

**Stranger:** You do have the hips for it.

**You:** Ah yes! And don't forget my cheekbones

**You:** You should be flattered Watson.

**You:** I actually won Ms. Wisconsin last year.

**Stranger:** What.

**You:** The swim suit part took a bit of adjusting

**Stranger:** ((XD I actually live in Wisconsin. I am dying over here))

**You:** Oh, well one of Moran's men was a judge at the beauty show in America, and I had to get close to him without arousing suspicion

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** What did your dress look like?

**You:** Oh it was very pretty John!

**Stranger:** Was it red? I bet it was red.

**You:** Dark purple, long sleeves

**You:** Shimmering veil and a slit up to my left hi[

**You:** hip

**Stranger:** Oh dear

**You:** I must say I was ravishing

**You:** It is no wonder the men wanted to get extra pointers at the runway, and asked me to his room

**Stranger:** ...I don't think I want to hear any more.

**You:** Oh don't worry, I put a paralytic in my lip-gloss and only had to use it once on him

**You:** Everyone was so very devastated when esteemed judge Warren had to be taken to the hospital with a heart attack

**You:** I was so upset that my performance at talent part was dedicated to him, which allowed the audience to be moved to tears, thus winning me the title

**Stranger:** You are unbelievable.

**You:** Watson I must say, I now possess an invaluable skill of running in high hills!

**You:** While holding a very big crown and flowers.

**You:** It's truly very useful/

**Stranger:** Well...

**Stranger:** good lord

**Stranger:** I don't know what to say.

**You:** Well I could show you sometime.

**You:** You never know when an occasion can arise

**You:** Perhaps next time a murder investigation takes to high culture we may pose as a couple, and all the men would be jealous of your gorgeous date.

**Stranger:** You're wearing red next time.

**Stranger:** Maybe we'll go to the Inferno.

**You:** Oh but dear, I don't have a red dress.

**Stranger:** I'm sure we can find you one.

**You:** Oh?

**You:** Would you like to see me in red then?

**Stranger:** I think I would.

**You:** I could even wear pearls.

**Stranger:** With your skin? No.

**Stranger:** You're too pale for pearls.

**You:** Hmm..You may be right...

**Stranger:** You need darker colors.

**You:** John Watson. When did you become an expert?

**Stranger:** I have a wife, remember?

**You:** Ah, ofcourse

**Stranger:** You learn quickly when you're married.

**You:** And what have you learned from your marriage dear Watson?

**You:** Besides excellent fashion advice

**Stranger:** That I missed you.

**You:** ...

**You:** I have been very lonely without you John too

**You:** Its fascinating, I've never been lonely before...

**You:** I don't like that feeling at all.

**Stranger:** I don't like it either.

**Stranger:** I prefer to be with you. You understand me.

**Stranger:** And no one gets you but me.

**You:** Oh John...

**You:** I suppose its a positive thing that your wife's reign in your life shall be short lived then.

**You:** I really do prefer you to keep your time nearby

**You:** Besides

**You:** John-Three-Continents-Watson was not meant for one woman!

**Stranger:** One woman? No.

**Stranger:** One man? Yes.

**You:** )

**You:** I never did get into women

**You:** Too much...emotion...

**Stranger:** You're womanly enough, Sherlock.

**You:** I'll have you know, my womanly charms are unmatched!

**You:** ...I can even cook now...

**Stranger:** Good. Now you can cook for me.

**You:** Hmm. And what do I get for it?

**You:** May I remind you John, not all of my work is pro-bono

**Stranger:** Consider it payback for all the times I cooked for you.

**You:** But you just made toast, and jam!

**You:** We went out almost every evening

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** And when you were sick?

**You:** You still have to clean

**Stranger:** Who made you soup, and took care of you?

**You:** And wash the dishes...

**Stranger:** We can sort this out when we move back in together.

**You:** Are you sure John? I...I would truly understand if you did not wish to...

**You:** *self-hug*

**You:** I would respect your boundaries...

**Stranger:** My marriage is over, Sherlock

**Stranger:** I'm going to lose the flat, and most of my things.

**You:** I don't even know if any of my things are still at Baker St.

**Stranger:** Mrs Hudson donated most of them. I took the skull.

**You:** Hm.

**You:** I suppose its time to shake Mycroft up then.

**You:** Lets see if he can get our chairs and the the sofa back

**You:** John?

**Stranger:** Yes, Sherlock?

**You:** I'm...I don't have friends...

**You:** But...

**You:** I am very...Very...glad to have you

**Stranger:** I'm glad I have you too, Sherlock

**Stranger:** Even if you are a prissy tart most of the time

**You:** John!

**Stranger:** Prove me wrong.

**You:** ...

**You:** Does this mean I can grope you now?

**Stranger:** No, Sherlock.

**You:** But you said...!

**You:** See if I wear that red silk now...

**You:** Mrs. Hudson! Where's my tea?

**Stranger:** Now she'll poison you.

**You:** Well then I'm happy I have a doctor right here with me

**You:** Mrs. Hudson! How nice to see you again...Mrs. Hudson! Put down the skillet!

**You:** No!

**You:** John!

**You:** Mrs. Hudson be reasonable!

**Stranger:** No, Mrs Hudson, I already hit him.

**Stranger:** You're not allowed to continue the trend.

**You:** John Save me!

**Stranger:** Put the skillet down, Mrs Hudson.

**You:** I know Mrs. Hudson, I'm sorry.

**You:** Yes, he hit me, look at my eye

**Stranger:** Stop cowering behind me, Sherlock.

**You:** no!

**You:** Your sweater shall protect me!

**Stranger:** Sherlock.

**You:** It always liked me better!

**Stranger:** She isn't going to hit you, Sherlock.

**You:** *peek*

**You:** John, she looks menacing *whisper*

**Stranger:** She's holding tea. She put the weapon down.

**You:** Hullo Mrs. Hudson

**Stranger:** Now go apologize for hurting her too.

**You:** Do I have to?

**Stranger:** Consider where your bruised ribs are in relation to my elbows.

**You:** ...

**You:** I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson

**You:** I truly am, and I hope that my absence has not damaged our relationship till its breaking point...

**Stranger:** He'd also like to ask if we can have the flat back...

**You:** Yes!

**You:** You see John's wife

**You:** is

**Stranger:** Is going to serve me divorce papers within the week.

**You:** I did say a month...

**Stranger:** It is worse than you think, Sherlock.

**You:** Was Harry visiting then?

**Stranger:** No. She isn't speaking to me.

**You:** Ah. Its always that one thing...

**Stranger:** Drink your tea

**You:** Yes dear...

**You:** So Mrs. Hudson?

**You:** Could John and I move back in?

**You:** *poke*

**Stranger:** Don't poke me.

**Stranger:** She already nodded.

**You:** Ah

**Stranger:** Thank you, Mrs Hudson.

**You:** * I mean I can;t exactly see...*

**Stranger:** You may get your revenge upon Sherlock with another bucket of water.

**You:** John!

**You:** I thought we discussed this!

**You:** No Mrs. Hudson! No more water

**Stranger:** Wait until he showers.

**Stranger:** He's moving in right away.

**You:** Yes, I would like to be ab;e to stay tonoght

**Stranger:** I'm sure that would be fine.

**You:** Thank you Mrs. Hudson, if you would give us a minute now?

**You:** Ofcourse, I'll see you later

**You:** Bye Mrs. Hudson

**You:** Bye

**You:** Yes, I will

**You:** Yes. Mrs. Hudson

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** Goodbye, Mrs Hudson.

**You:** Bye

**Stranger:** Don't be too hard on him.

**You:** Why is she not talking to you?

**Stranger:** I'm sure she'll talk to me later.

**Stranger:** You're more important right now.

**You:** I meant your wife

**You:** Although I do appreciate the priorities shift

**You:** Hmm...John?

**You:** How long have you know that I am...

**You:** That I'm essentially yours?

**Stranger:** Since after your first case with me.

**Stranger:** You remember, A Study in Pink.

**You:** Of course

**You:** You were the first one to be amazed with my deductions

**You:** I never had anyone be amazed

**You:** It was very...pleasing

**Stranger:** I think it was more... the whole saving your life thing.

**You:** Why that moment?

Stranger is typing...

**Stranger:** Because then I knew you needed me.

**You:** I could have had him

**You:** I know I had the right pill

**Stranger:** Sherlock...

**You:** ...

**You:** I did need you

**You:** I needed you then, I needed you during the last 3 years, and by all things scientific I need you now...

**Stranger:** I'm not going anywhere.

**You:** Every one of those men had standing orders to kill you at the first sighting of me John...

**You:** I couldn't rest until they were all gone

**You:** Until you were safe

**Stranger:** Well... I'm glad I'm safe now.

**You:** I am too

**You:** I'll even be glad to see Mycroft!

**You:** But not Anderson!

**Stranger:** You need a hot shower, a good meal, and a warm bed first and foremost.

**You:** Are you going back to your flat?

**You:** Because I know we can share the guest bed

**Stranger:** I probably should return to my flat.

**Stranger:** Have another silent dinner.

**You:** Should?

**Stranger:** Pretend to still be in love.

**Stranger:** Kick myself, then sleep on the couch.

**You:** Please stay with me John.

**You:** We can go to Angelo's

**You:** You can see him pour wine all over me

**You:** And then we will come back here

**You:** To our flat

**You:** To our home

**You:** And I can persuade Mrs. Hudson to land me her red silk robe

**You:** And you won't have to sleep on the couch, its horrible for your leg

**Stranger:** I'll stay with you, Sherlock.

**Stranger:** But let's go get your skull first.

**You:** I can even give you a massage

**You:** I've gotten good at those

**You:** Alright )

**Stranger:** Come on. Skull, then dinner, then home.

**You:** Right behind you dear.


End file.
